


Glass Facade

by orphan_account



Series: Mirrored Serise [1]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, GacktJOB, Jupiter (Band), Nocturnal Bloodlust, SID (band), THE GALLO (Band), VAMPS (Japanese Band), Versailles (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Magic, Character Death, Curses, Dark Magic, Depression, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Mpreg, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being the most powerful Witch in his tribe, Ruki is chosen to serve on the royal council, but threats from an unknown person lead Ruki to question who he is himself.





	Glass Facade

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for taking a life time to write this, I kept losing my works and notes for this chapter and ended up using three different journals and a notes app on my phone.  
> I do hope you enjoy "Glass Facade"!

Ruki stood in the middle of his room nervously biting his finger nails.  The morning sun was peeking out from behind the snow dusted mountains, a sudden warmth filled the room which made every tense muscle in Ruki's relax. Unlike the stereotypical witches, Ruki and the rest of the Witches in his clan weren't all dark and evil and **especially** don't ride brooms.

   Ruki was just the opposite of how humans saw his kind, his pale face didn't bare any blemishes, nor will it ever bare such a thing to drag down his vanity, Ruki wasn't the only Witch vain about his appearance, they just have a strong pride in their culture, magic, and... well... appearances since they were normally seen as ugly hags by humans.  His wavy, light blond hair reached his shoulders and his light blue eyes had caught the attention of many men and woman. It made Ruki's heart clench at thought that he wouldn't see the sun the same way in a very long time.

 " Are you ready, Ruki?"

  A voice that was as warm and familar as the sun filled Ruki's ears, he turned to see his guardian and mentor Yutaka standing in his doorway with a white and gold cloak draped over his arm.

 " Were the ones before ready?"

  The older Witch chuckled softly and entered the room.

 " No, none of them were prepared to serve to royal family. I've watched many Witches train and go off to serve their purpose, but none of them were truly ready... Until now,"

  Ruki turned his gaze to Yutaka who had unshed tears in his eyes. He'd never seen Yutaka cry before, but Ruki guessed this was hard for him. Yutaka had practically raised Ruki as his own child since he found him as a weeping three year old sitting next to a lake with his infant brother beside him crying equally as hard.

   _Brother..._

 Zin hadn't been seen in sixteen years by anyone, at first when Zin disappeared he would just run off for about three to four days to cool down after having an argument with Yutaka about seeing men who were decades older them him and not a Witch, our customs force none mature Witches to stay chaste until  the age of twenty five or until their training was complete, but Zin despised being told what to do and for the fact that he lost his virginity at the age of fifteen was pretty alarming for a lot of the elders of his clan.

   But Zin... Had always been different, he didn't like the warmness of the sun and was labeled a "Dark magic expert" which scared the shit out of Ruki. Ruki was never a fan of dark magic and thought that the practice of dark magic was threat to anyone around the user and unfortunately Yutaka's husband was the price paid for Zin's selfishness, and Ruki had never forgiven Zin for what he did.

  Yutaka quickly wiped the tears and cupped Ruki's face with his hand.

 " I'm so very proud of you, Ruki. After all the struggles you've been through... You deserve this,"

  Ruki blushed and wrapped his arms around Yutaka who gladly returned the hug. The two pulled apart and Ruki's attention was drawn to the cloak in Yutaka's arms, his fingers trailed through the soft white fur and looked to Yutaka who was smiling.

  " I've been working on this for thirteen years and now it is ready for you, the golden fur is from the golden lynx and the white is from a white stag,”

  Ruki’s mouth dropped at the last detail. White stags were extremely rare and held powerful shield magic and the fact Yutaka had enough to line an entire cloak was amazing.

 “ Did you… make this… for me..?”

  Ruki’s question was broken into parts as he stared in awe. Yutaka smiled and wrapped the cloak around the younger Witch. In all, the gold fur lining the hood projecting a comforting heat that reminded him of the sun’s warmth and it’s rustic smell would stick to it for a long time, the cloak reached just below his calf and he could feel the magic radiating off the fur.

 “ Every mentor has given their chosen trainee a departure gift and this is mine to you,”

  Joy and sadness filled Ruki’s heart and it made his body ache as he realized that this was the last he would see Yutaka for a long time.

 “ RRUUKKII!!” A loud energetic voice rang through the room as a witch with pink and black hair burst into the room and swooped the smaller man into a hug.

 “ Put him down Jojo,”

  Another voice sounded and Jojo put Ruki down and turned to pout at his raven haired boyfriend.

 “ Oh come on Andy, we aren’t gonna’ see Ruki in a long time, the least you can do is say  goodbye to him,” Jojo whined as Andy kept his expressionless face the same. Ruki chuckled and returned Jojo's hug.

  " I'm going to miss you Jojo, and you too Andy,"  Andy gave Ruki a small smile and wrapped an arm around Jojo's waist.

  " I am gonna' miss you, Shorty,"

   Ruki rolled his eyes and lightly punched his former training partner's shoulder.  Jojo wore his permanent smile and giggled at his boyfriend's rare humorous goodbye.  Ruki smiled and quickly wiped away a single tear that escaped his eye.  The blonde then turned to see his mentor who had a couple tears rolling down his cheeks.

  " I wish you luck Ruki. After you complete your service, your name will be known for generations to come,"

   Ruki couldn't keep his tears back anymore. He wrapped his arms around Yutaka and sobbed. Everything about that particular moment was very nostalgic for the blonde, he'd come and cry to Yutaka over everything when he was younger. Like when Zin would pull his hair and call him a crybaby, or when he would fail an exam. Small things. But this... This was one of the biggest steps in Ruki's life and he didn't know how to react at first.

  " I've watched you grow from a tiny, crying three year old to a powerful young man and I couldn't be prouder than I am now,"

   Everyone was silent and Ruki wanted to savor this moment.

  " Ruki. It's time to go,"

   The blonde looked towards the door and saw a short man with strait black hair and silver eyes.

  'This must be Hyde'

  " Alright I'm coming," Ruki said and gave Yutaka one last hug.

  " Watch out for Zin and Masashi, Ruki. You now have a target on your back," Yutaka whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his former trainee's forhead.

  " I understand," Ruki gave a half smile and picked up a small leather bag of things he would need.  Ruki then followed Hyde outside where another guard and three horses were waiting for them.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Zin was furious, he couldn't believe a weak Witch like his brother was chosen to serve the royal family, but it didn't matter anymore.  Soon Ruki would be out of the picture and him and Masashi would rule over Zosia themselves. Zin was glad he found an ally and lover in Masashi, it made sense since they wanted the same thing, revenge.  Neither of them were accepted for possessing dark magic and they couldn't understand why no one wanted dark magic, one dark magic Witch could do more than ten light magic Witches.

   Zin broke away from his thoughts and sighed, he looked across the room to see a blonde teenager soundly asleep. That child was the consequence of his sins. His child. His and Masashi's son. Zin got lost in his thoughts again until a pair of warm hands rested on his hips and cold lips littered kisses on the back of his neck.

  " Hey sexy," Zin heard Masashi whisper in ear.

  " Mm.. Masashi" Zin moaned as Masashi slid his hands under Zin's shirt and caressed his stomach.

  " M-Masashi, we can't. Kouki is sleeping," Zin stuttered as his lover lifted his shirt over his head and left hickeys on his collarbone.

  " So what? He's seen and heard us have sex before,"

   Zin knew it was true, if anything they were the most lenient parents ever. They basically let Kouki raise himself, to them, Kouki was an unplanned obstacle, a distraction. Unfortunately, Zin's maternal instincts would kick in when Kouki is deathly sick, or fatally injured and due to his son's premature birth made being sick a common thing. Sometimes he couldn't help but think if his child's well being was more important than his vengeance.

 


End file.
